


High Noon in Tokyo

by KenjiroS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: A slow day, an easy case, unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyfirePrism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyfirePrism/gifts).



> So, I saw someone low-key kind of ship those two and thought "Whoa. This has potential". This was not what I was going for, but...It's a thing. Hope you enjoy it.  
> .  
> This one is for SkyfirePrism, for several reasons.

Ah, the joy of Tuesdays. Suguru leaned back in his chair, feeling it creak beneath the strain and almost willing it to break. Temporary Partner Number 18 didn’t even spare him a glance which was all kinds of rude but he kept the careless smirk firmly on his face. The bastard, whatever his name was, wouldn’t last long so his complete lack of care shouldn’t had surprised him, though it did sting a little. They guy was a country-side boy, a sparkling new transfer, straight from the Academy, and Suguru didn’t really like him. He had the kind of “good boy” vibes that just rubbed him the wrong way, of a man who followed rules and procedures to the dot.

  It was annoying. True, he’d been told his new partner had passed with flying colours, breaking several records in the Academy, and Oikawa, as the most decorated Captain currently in the Station as a guest, was told to hate him with the kind of burning passion one didn’t develop out of nowhere. But the kid’s uniform was sharp, his big blue eyes were flying through the reports and Suguru’s honed skill to taste the environment was telling him Oikawa wasn’t the only one who would rather stand for hours than sit next to his new partner on the train.

  So he guessed it was up to him, as the walking contradiction of the biggest police station in Tokyo, to show him the ropes and how things worked in real life. Suguru sighed. Things were looking just peachy.

  Just as he propped his feet on his desk atop of a pile of neatly ordered papers Temporary Partner Number 18 had just stamped, a hand came out of nowhere and pushed him, almost knocking him on the ground. Barely catching himself on the desk, Suguru growled at the interruption. Beside him, his new partner was sitting with his back ramrod straight and Suguru had half a thought to check if he was breathing. Although. Judging by the man by the desk, he had more problems. Very carefully propping his chair back on two legs, he shook his head to make his fringe drop over one eye and gave his most charming, and also fakest, smile.

 - Inspector. – The man was so short that that was the only way he could glare down his nose as Suguru. And he was abusing that right every single time. Not Suguru’s fault that the young guy he’d recommended had ended quitting after a week because he couldn’t handle the pressure. Inspector Washijou should had picked his favourites better. – To what do I owe this honour ?

He didn’t flinch when a surprisingly strong hand grabbed him by the collar. It wasn’t the first time and he wasn’t giving him the pleasure of reacting. He refused.

 - There is a case that requires utmost urgency. The Superintendent General wants you to take care of it. Personally. – Washijou dropped him, making sure to slam his back in the hard chair. – Now.

  And then he stalked off. Rubbing around his neck, Suguru almost growled. This place… Picking the closest thing on his desk, a colourful mug, he raised it and in the middle of a scream coming out of nowhere, he slammed it on the floor. He’d aimed well at the tiles and the training showed – the ceramic crashed on the tile, rang like a bell and exploded in shards smaller than puzzle pieces all over the floor. Inhaling through his teeth, he coughed. Mood still sour, he kicked the bigger pieces under the desk and jumped from his chair. There was no point, there was never any point…

 - Come on, eighteen. The Superintendent wants us. – And without waiting for a response, he almost ran for the office before he remembered himself. Raising his chin and squaring his shoulders, he looked around the office, noting every single person’s expression. Disgust. Ah, yes. Little Temporary Partner Number 18 wasn’t the only one nobody could stand, after all. Making his steps as lazy as possible, he let his grin show in his eyes. Let them look.

 Halfway through the crowded office he realised he wasn’t alone. Temporary Partner Number 18 was walking only a few centimetres to the side and half a step behind, posture just as painfully straight as his. And since he was a little taller than him, his shiny new cap was above Suguru’s and he had a clear view at the guy’s expression. Eyes locked ahead and steps measured. He was taking the other route. Who would had thought ?

 - You know, if you don’t want to keep being the weird new guy until you retire, you should try not being so stuck up. - Temporary Partner Number 18 looked at him in confusion. Suguru sighed. It was a long and empty hallway and they had time. – That little act there ? You’re picking enemies. Not sure what you thought it was going to be, kid. – He turned to the boy, smirk completely gone. – But it’s not going to happen. So learn how to play with others.

 - But if they do their jobs and I do mine, then there shouldn’t be an issue, correct ? – Suguru almost laughed. Almost. The only thing that stopped him was the terrifying suspicion that Temporary Partner Number 18 was serious.

 - It’s a team game, eighteen. You watch their backs, they watch yours. If you don’t fit in the team… - He stopped in front of the huge mahogany door with its shiny plaque announcing it was the office of the Superintendent General. Stealing one last glance at his new partner, he pushed the handle. – Come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go home.

 

  The man behind the desk was every bit the distinguished silver fox one would expect. The description was one that made Suguru gag every single time but it was also the most common one he’d heard so he’d kind of stuck with it. It didn’t help that the General’s army of flings’ average age matched his new partner’s, and the General was old enough to be said partner’s father. Suguru almost shuddered, the reaction just as involuntary as the effort to suppress and hide it completely.

 - Superintendent General. – He straightened his back a little more, face as empty as one with his past could muster. Beside him, Temporary Partner Number 18 was looking confused but ready. What for, Suguru didn’t know, but he looked ready.

 - Officer Daishou. There has been a disappearance. I need you to handle it. - His partner twitched at not being addressed. All Suguru could think was “Welcome to the club.”.  – It requires complete silence, delicate touch and discretion. I believe you are the perfect choice for it.

 - Thank you, General. – He didn’t let emotion in his voice. Not anger at being called by the General’s mangy dog, not rage for his partner’s sake for the insult and not outrage at being handed the lowest of the low kind of cases.

 - The Governor of Yokohama is here to visit us. – Ah, politics. Suguru didn’t let his face twitch. – She came with her son. He disappeared. And I need you to find him and bring him back. As soon as possible. Starting immediately. – Suguru exhaled only a little and bowed.

 - Thank you, General. I am going to do my best. – He didn’t see the narrow-eyed glare but there was no need. He knew it was there, he’d seen it far too many times. And there would be no more words. They were done here. – Let’s go, eighteen. You heard the General. – He also didn’t hear the man’s clenched teeth, but…He allowed the smirk only a second on his lips before he banished it again. He knew it had happened.

Temporary Partner Number 18 just walked after him, long strides matching his, and didn’t say anything. Nobody said a word until they got in their car. After the locks clicked, Temporary Partner Number 18 turned to him.

 - What was that ? We didn’t get any details and…

 - Calm down. First, we probably don’t need them. A governor’s kid goes missing on a formal visit ? My guess – some spoiled brat wanted to look around or got tired of the bodyguards. Managed to escape and is currently burning through mom’s cash in a maid café.

 - What if he’s kidnapped ? – Suguru sighed and pulled out his phone. Scrolling down, he paused on “Little Pudding” and dialed. Knowing the other man…

 - Daichou. It’s lunch time, I am not working. – It was incredible how one could sound so uninterested in their own work and yet be so brilliant at it. Another contradiction, only most people in the station didn’t know about this one simply because they never saw him.

 - Just one little thing ? – He could almost hear the pout in the silence than followed. – Come on, Kenma, I’m out, I’ll get you dessert. – The tragic sigh he heard made him grin. Kenma wasn’t even lazy, more like…energy-saving in the strangest ways possible. But he was brilliant, he was the best and he seemed to like Suguru, so it was a win-win situation.

 - I’m listening. But the dessert better be big.

 - A whole pie. And I’ll get you ice cream. – Another pause. Oh, he go him.

 - I am still listening.

 - Governor of Yokohama’s son. I need to know where he is. – There was no clicking of keys. Kenma’s work station was always completely quiet and nobody actually saw his work, so his presence was a mystery. Suguru knew, after a lot of snooping and straight up stalking, that the man loved his loud gadgets was much as the next nerd, but he kept them all away from work. A smart man, Kenma was.

 - Right now ? In a private residence of his father. He got his personal driver to get him there half an hour ago. First glance, doesn’t seem to have left the property. Am I doing your job, Daishou ?

 - Of course not, babe. – No response. There never was, not from Kenma. From his boyfriend, on the other hand…Suguru almost grinned. Too bad Kuroo wasn’t there to hear. He’d be frothing on the mouth in no time. – Got an address ?

 - Sending it now. – The phone ping-ed in his hand. Good.

 - Anything else you can tell me about him and his stay here ? Just in case we get in trouble ? – Kenma dropped another suffering sigh. The man was a master of those, though living with Kuroo probably taught one interesting skills.

 - Arrived this morning with his mother, called his driver from his phone around ten, left the hotel at exactly quarter past ten and arrived at the address at eleven. Has been there since. But… - Suguru waited. If Kenma was choosing to share his thought, all he could do was listen. He did trust the other man a lot. Beside him, Temporary Partner Number 18 was blinking at him. – He didn’t make even a little effort to hide. His bodyguards are on camera talking to him and seeing him off to the car. No turned off phones, no weird routes.

 - So kid’s not running or kidnapped. – Suguru leaned back in the seat. He had to think about it. – Thanks, Kenma. I’ll get you that pie.

 The call ended without another word. He turned on the engine, letting it purr.

 - We have an address, eighteen. You up for a ride ? - Temporary Partner Number 18 didn’t say anything.

 

 - Why are you calling me “eighteen” ? – Suguru didn’t even look at the other man. They were almost there, the traffic messing up with the GPS’s time and Temporary Partner Number 18 had finally gathered the courage to ask the same question every single one of his partners did at some point. – My name is…

 - Doesn’t matter. You’ll be gone by the end of the month. – The boy just looked more confused.

 - I don’t understand…

 - Do you know who holds the record for most closed cases within 72 hours in the station and, well, the whole city ? – No response. – Me. Most solved cold cases ? Me. Most fines and thickest Internal Affairs file ? Me. – He grinned at his partner. – They won’t let you hang around for long, kid. One way or another.

 - Why ? – Big blue eyes just kept staring and Suguru shook his head. How to explain best, while trying not to shout at the frozen traffic ?

 - I’ve been offered promotion and department change more times than you could ever imagine. I refused them all. That annoys people. – Another wide grin. – Bet even you can imagine why.

 - But why ? They said you’re capable and that’s why I am being put with you. Why would you refuse promotion ?

 - I don’t do well in teams. Or, this team, to be precise. And the General hates me.

 - But isn’t he…

 - Yes. Now, we’re here. This should be civil but I want you to stay in the car just in case I need back up.

  Oh, he didn’t like that. It was in the narrow blue eyes, in the way his hat tilted to the side and he pulled at his collar.

 - I am your partner and I should be with you…

 - And I am your superior.

 - Not rea…

 - Stay. – He clicked his seatlbelt open. – In the damn car, kid. I won’t have you dying on me on your first day. – That got his attention.

 - I will keep my phone and radio ready. Just in case.

  Suguru allowed a small smile to seep through, a real one this time. How cute. It was almost sad it would be gone in a few hours, days if he was lucky.

 - Yeah. Do that.

 

  The words “private residence” should had given him a hint. It was a whole mansion. Suguru walked down the path. Any other cop would be looking for ways to show they weren’t intimidated by money and that law was above politics. Or something. He, he had a slightly different view on things. Knocking lightly, he stepped back, hand on his taser. Just in case.

  The girl that opened the door was young, dressed in a uniform and wearing a carefully guarded expression that lightened when she saw him.

 - Hello, miss. Officer Daishou from…

 - You’re from the police ? Akaashi-sama is expecting you. – He was ? – Come in.

  Suguru stepped slowly. Akaashi-sama. The Governor’s name, but she wasn’t married. Divorced, if he remembered correctly. Who, the hell, was Akaashi-sama ? Maybe the maid used the honorific with a child or a teen to entertain them or to feed their bottomless pride ? It didn’t really make sense and he didn’t like the confusion. Feeling like he’d been kept in the dark on purposed, Suguru didn’t let go of his taser, not even when the maid knocked on a heavy door and pushed it open, waving at him to enter.

  Suspicion going even higher, he almost called Temporary Partner Number 18 and asked for back up. Or Kenma, to ask him to recheck his data. This was too strange and he…

 - So, it took her literally minutes this time. How troubling.

  Suguru froze. With the huge floor-to-ceiling windows open and curtains curling gently in the summer heat, the man in front of him was a vision straight from his most secret dreams. Clad only in a pair of skinny black jeans, everything else on display, Suguru tried not to drool at the most lick-worthy body he’d ever laid his eyes on. The man’s back was to him but it was more than enough. Pale skin and black curls, he was a tall, slim figure of marble and alabaster, and Suguru was so gone it wasn’t even funny.

  Oh, he’d seen beautiful people before, his brain tried to reason, but… From the wrists up, every centimentre from the man’s skin was covered in intricate tattoos. Colours meshed, mixed and split, figures and faces and thorns, animals and claws and fire and bones, everything blended together in a symphony of colours that just called to him like a siren’s song.

  The man shifted, obviously expecting an answer, and when he didn’t get it, he turned around. More tattoos. Damn. Just, damn. Suguru was so dead. Because while the tattoos were incredible, nothing got even close to the guy’s face. He was unreal. He really needed to say something, though…

 - So the Governor’s only son is yakuza ? Interesting. – Pale lips twisted in a mocking smile he knew way too well, considering how often he’d practiced it in the mirror. Very interesting, indeed.

 - I am actually thinking about joining them just to be done with it, since that’s what everybody thinks. Officer…

 - Daishou. – Something in the man’s calm demeanor was not sitting well with him. Probably because he was half naked, tattooed everywhere, maybe had a tongue piercing or was much older than he’d thought he’d be. – With all my respect, Akaashi… - The maid’s words flashed in his mind but he ignored them. – Akaashi-san, I was expecting a child.

  Akaashi just stepped around him to pull on a soft t-shirt. And hide most of the artwork that his body impersonated. Now that was a waste.

 - Trust me, you’re not the first one. Probably won’t be the last one. Now, do I have time for lunch or should we proceed with the tearful reunion ? I honestly have no time to waste. – There it was. The odd feeling.

 - I feel like I’m missing out something, Akaashi. – He paused until the other man looked back at him, pale eyes almost glowing under dark lashes. – san.

  The other man exhaled loudly and leaned back on a table, tilting his head to the side. Pretty. So very pretty, especially with his curls caressing his face just so…

 - My mother begged me to come to this… - He looked disgusted. – Meeting. There were supposed to be people I usually do business with so I agreed. A mistake, of course, since agreeing with her never ends well. My father has a house here, as you can see – He waved with both palms, showing the huge spacious room off. – and I wanted to see it. I’ve never ran, hidden or tried to sneak out. See, officer. – And he stepped towards Suguru, bare feet not making a sound on the carpet. – I am a grown up adult who is perfectly capable of surviving through the day on his own. – He was only a step away now and Suguru had to almost look up to meet his eyes. The guy was playing dirty and he knew it.

 - Then why would your mother declare you missing ? – The look he got appeared almost disappointed.

 - Because she has more issues than me ? And that’s saying something since she’d the one who raised me. Now, if you can give me five minutes to get dressed, I will come quietly, have our reunion on national TV and you might even get promoted. – The smile that accompanied the statement was all teeth and no joy. Almost a threat. Good thing Suguru knew how to handle those.

 - Nah, don’t try for me. I’ll just have to refuse it again and break my own record. I do have a name to keep, you know.

  Akaashi looked up from where he was putting on his second sock ( that didn’t match the first one, Suguru noted ).

 - Again ? How many times have you…

 - Twelve. – Akaashi was obviously trying to process it all and make sense. Suguru saw the moment he reached a wall and just went straight to slow blinks. – The rules are slightly different when the super overachieving and manically ambitious Superintendent General is your father. It really sets a different pace for the game.

 - Ah. I see. Well, Officer, I said I will come quietly and here I am. – In black jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket, he looked every bit the charming rogue he was obviously going for, the best catch, the most desired bachelor. Only Suguru had never heard of him so something was still not adding up, even after the explanation.

 - Sounds good. After you. – And he waved with a mocking bow, feeling Akaashi’s cold gaze on his as he passed him by the door.

 

  A month later, Suguru was slurping soup as loudly as possible. It was good manners, he knew his colleagues knew it, but in the quiet office he could see more than one person twitch every time he did it. Temporary Partner Number 19 was pretending to read a report though Suguru would swear the guy was doodling all over the pages. He would check later and if the asshole had forced him to do them again before they took them to the Captain, he would…

 - Officer Daishou ? – He glanced, bowl still to his mouth. Washijou was glaring, as usual, though his face almost softened when Temporary Partner Number 19 made some sort of shuffling sound by him. Ah, another one of his. He remembered the last one, the young boy who’d left. He’d been even faker than Suguru, had had a hair-trigger temper and the most ridiculously straight fringe to ever exist on a human, but he’d been more than good. For the ridiculously short time he’d spent there, of course. The rumours of how Washijou trained his favourites had to be based on something after all. Not even the worst trainers in the Academy had come at him with bats three-on-one so the boy leaving did make some sense. Especially with his fair skin showing every mark.

 And now the bastard had had a new trainee of his in the department, only this one seemed already broken. How very sad. Not.

 - Yes ?

 - The Superintendent General wants to talk to you. Now. – What a dog. Suguru made a show of getting up, slowly, stretching, slowly, and pulling his jacket from his chair. Even secretaries has more self-respect than that. And he’d heard the man had been good once. Many years ago. It didn’t matter now anyway.

 

  The General’s door was open. How unusual. He walked in and saw the man tap on the shiny desk surface. That, from the coldest individual to ever roam the Earth ? Suguru wasn’t sure if he had to be afraid or something.

 - You’re leaving this place. – He was what ? – I got a call. They want you in Sapporo. You’re starting next week, they’ll give you a flat and everything.

 - But… - He knew there was no point in arguing, so he wasn’t even trying. But Sapporo ? And someone had asked specifically for him ? What was going on ?

 - It’s outside of my hands. Orders come from above. – Who was above ? – Dismissed.

 - General…

 - I said, dismissed ! – No. He wouldn’t just kick him out like that.

 - Father…

 - Get out ! And don’t show your face around here again. – The man behind the desk stood up and Suguru took a step back. A tiny one, just a shift of weight, but his father saw. Face going red, he held tight to the fine wood of the desk and shook his head. – I do everything for you, give you education, give you work, help you with your future, and this is how you repay me ? By humiliating me in front of the whole station and all of our guests ? Again and again ? Refusing, like some spoiled child ?

 He was frozen on the spot, couldn’t even move when his father walked around to stop right in front of him.

 - And now I get orders that you’re being moved, no notice, no nothing, and being made inspector in that place ? Is this how you repay me, boy ? For everything I’ve given you and everything you’ve done to me ?– He couldn’t even make a sound when the hit came, couldn’t react, couldn’t avoid it. It connected with his cheekbone and he could feel bone shattering. Everything went black and there were voices, people, lights, but nothing made sense anymore, so he let go.

 

  His new flat was…new. Small, clean, slightly upscale and in the centre, definitely not a place that the station would offer first. But it was all his, it had space for everything and the view was gorgeous, so he just enjoyed the fresh air. His face had gone down and the lingering bruise was easily hidden with some make up. He had experience, after all. Now, he still had some things to unpack but maybe he could go out and explore, find some lunch, see the local sights and…

  The doorbell ring made him pause. Nobody knew he was there. The exact address. Nobody except for one or two people in the force he would be joining. But they had no reason to visit him that early. Maybe it was a neighbor ? Maybe ?

  Unlocking the door, he opened it slowly to peer through the chain of the deadbolt. Oh.

 - So, Officer Daishou, would you like to have lunch with me ?

 - Well, how can I refuse such an offer from number two in Top Ten of the most desirable bachelors in Japan ?

 - That’s quite a mouthful. I can agree on Keiji. – The smile did things to him what no smile should had been able to. But the man was way too gorgeous. – We can talk about your new apartment, your new station, the city, your new partner…

 - My new partner ? – He still kept the deadbolt on, just in case.

 - Oh, yes. Tall boy, blue eyes, said you kept calling him a number ? Seemed to like you. – Eighteen. How.

 - Who, the fuck, are you ?

 - You said it yourself. Number two in Top Ten of the most desirable bachelors in Japan. And someone who’d never relied on his name or anything else from his mother. Now, lunch ?

 - If you put it like that, sure. Just let me get my pepper spray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date actually happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was a oneshot ? So did I. Until I was told, literally, that there was not enough "tattoo licking". Well, SkyfirePrism, that one's for you.  
> .  
> Have I mentioned how incapable of writing sex scenes I am ? Because I am. Good luck and thank you for reading.

 - So, you want to tell me again why was a grown man going for a walk a mission requiring the kind of secrecy and silence I’ve never seen before ?

Keiji raised his eyebrows. They were almost at the small café he’d chosen but the man walking next to him had taken even less time to get to the point than expected. In a white button down, black ripped jeans and mirrored shades, Daishou, first name a mystery, was every centimetre the spoiled rich kid the son of a Superintendent General was expected to be. He appeared the kind young women tended to avoid and old men tended to complain about. He looked good and he knew it, if the smirk on his lips was indication. It was so perfect it looked like…Like a film role. Keiji paused. That’s what it was. A perfectly crafted image from the glasses all the way to the manners. Well, wasn’t that interesting ?

 As for the question…

 - My mother likes to plan, only she doesn’t follow her plans and changes them constantly, expecting everyone else to just go along. – He rolled his shoulders, feeling the sun on his nose. – That’s the long and short of it. And, of course… - He saw a familiar awning. – Here we are.

  The place was as classy as ever, with subtle touches of silver and royal blue this season, shiny modern surfaces and lots of flowerpots dripping with blooms. Pushing the door, he smiled at the tiny chime above his head and looked around. Inside, with the AC on, it was cool and quiet, and the only people were the two employees manning the counter. He loved it.

  Picking a table by the open window, he hung his jacket on the chair. Daishou did the same, dropping in the opposite chair and looked around. Keiji knew what he’d see but wondered…What he would understand. The place was, as usual, filled with obviously rich young people which only told him he’d picked the right time of the day. Nobody he usually associated with was present. Only their laziest children.

 - So, you were saying ? – Keiji leaned back. How much was he willing to share ?

 - I built my own business from the ground. I am not interested in publicity. At all. My mother is the one with the ambitions. – He shrugged, digging in his pocket. – We’ve never had an actual falling out so I try my best to be around her. When I can, of course. You mind ?

  Daishou’s eyes darted to the silver cigarette case in his hand.

 - Go ahead. Heard those things will kill you, though. You might want to be careful lest you cause the future Akaashi-san grief. – How low. And not because it was an uncomfortable poke, but because Keiji had expected better.

 - There is no Akaashi-san, there is no Akaashi-san in waiting, and I do not have any expectation of an Akaashi-san some day.So the wishes of this hypothetical woman are hardly relevant. – Keiji clicked his lighter. – I am a busy man, I’m sure you can understand.

  Daishou opened his mouth to say something but the waitress chose that exact moment to come for their orders. He saw her look at him with the corner of his eye but all she did was smile brightly at both of them and click her pen.

 - Plain tea for me. – It sounded like a challenge for some reason. Low hanging fruit.

 - Almond milk mocha with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Thank you.

   And now all he had to do was wait for…

 - Excuse my manners but you don’t look like the type to drink a glass of actual sugar every morning.

 - And you don’t look like someone who would do everything possible to get fifteen partners kicked out of your station on purpose. And yet, here we are. – That got his attention. The other man dropped the smile and narrowed his eyes. Just a little, but Keiji dealt with gamblers on everyday basis. And what he was seeing right now was the god tier of gambling – playing with human perception in an ordinary situation. Shaking his head like he was trying to get his fringe back on track, Daishou smiled again. A little strained but the effort showed. It was almost flawless.

 - What you’re accusing me of is illegal, Akaashi-san. – Keiji blew out the smoke in his mouth, following the other man’s eyes. Ah.

 - I am not accusing you of anything. The station here is more than respected. They would never take in someone with anything less that flawless dossier.

 - Which makes my presence here even more of a mystery. – Throwing his tea back like liquor, the other man leaned forward, smile completely disappearing. – Tell me who are you. Akaashi-san.

  Keiji was tempted, even if it would be just for shock value.

 - A businessman. My best friend is the second-in-command of the General here. Who is the youngest…- Keiji paused, looking for the little twitches that would give panic away. He never saw them. Interesting. – Ever. In any prefecture. We were having a drink one evening and he mentioned his new recruit talking about his old partner. I simply connected a few dots and gave my honest opinion. That’s all.

  - A businessman. Now, my father is ambitious. Will probably get in politics officially before the end of the year. And yet he’s never heard of you. Why is that, if you’re such a successful businessman ?

 - Is this an interrogation, Inspector ?

 - What ? – This time, the confusion was genuine.

 - You know Sawamura is taking you as an Inspector, correct ?

 - It has been mentioned. – Had it ? – I am just surprised you know about it. That’s all.

 - Told you…

 - Yeah, your drinking buddies. Cut the BS, who, the fuck, are you ? – Keiji pressed the butt of the cigarette in the ashtray on the table with deliberate slowness. His new friend was getting too agitated and the possibility of making a scene was rising exponentially. Which was exactly what Keiji didn’t want.

 - How about I tell you somewhere more private ? – Daishou just raised his eyebrows, exhaling slowly. Keiji couldn’t be absolutely sure, but he looked like he’d reached some sort of conclusion.

 - Lead the way. Akaashi-san.

    This was not going the way he thought it would but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Pressed against the door of his own penthouse, Keiji was trying to take a breath but it was difficult with the mouth sucking a line of marks down his neck and the hands working his pants open way too fast in the complete darkness.

 - Wait… - The bruising kisses turned into panting on his shoulder, the other man dropping his forehead on his flesh and raising his hands to rest on Keiji’s waist. – Let me…

Reaching back blindly, he found the panel on the wall and clicked one of the dials. Cool white light bathed the room, barely shaping the furniture and hinting of space. He did love his fancy adjustable lights sometimes. It was bright enough to see shadows and obstacles, but nothing more.

 With control over the environment gained, Keiji went to step two. Sidestepping, he pressed Daishou on the door and nipped at his lips, just hard enough to catch his attention. Because the other man’s eyes had started trying to make sense of the apartment and that was not what they were there to do.

 - What’s your name ?

 - How familiar of you. – A hand ran up his back to tangle itself in his hair. And pull. Hard. Head going to the side, Keiji pressed even harder.

 - I think we’re close enough. And you already know mine. I give you permission to use it.

  That was the wrong thing to say, he learnt about a second later, when Daishou’s other hand gripped his hip tightly enough to bruise and pulled him even closer.

 - Don’t raise your hopes, Mr Secretive. That’s not what we are doing here.

 - No ? – It came more like an exhale than anything else, but Keiji was fine with that. – Well, then. I will call you… - He leaned down to whisper. – My own. How’s that ?

 - You, bastard ! – But he wasn’t pulling away, wasn’t fighting, wasn’t even trying to stop with their kisses.

 - Yes ? Your point ?

 - How about you show me how low those tattoos go and I will decide if I want to tell you my name ?

  Keiji smiled. He knew the other man couldn’t see it in the dark but it was okay. It was not a smile meant to be seen.

 - How about you show me yours ? Life is all about balance, isn’t it ?

 - Sorry, but I’ll have to disappoint. Not even a single image on me. You going to back out now ? Akaashi-san ?

 Keiji tapped at the light switch again. He simply headed for the master bedroom, not even checking if his guest was following. He didn’t really have a choice. Dropping clothes down, he made sure to take everything off before crossing the threshold. With his boxers on the floor right by the door, he stood with his back to Daishou, letting him look. The artwork along his body was, well, artwork. To be admired. Looked at. It was a compliment to the man who’d taken so long to put it there, after all, not only vanity.

 - How… - Now he turned. Daishou stood there, still in all of his clothes, with his mouth hanging open. Eyes running up and down his body, he didn’t even seem that aroused. Just frozen in something that resembled shock. Keiji knew that not many respectable men had their entire torsos tattooed, all the way down to their wrists and even a little down their hips. Or around their ankles. Of course, that had nothing to do with him, but still. Daishou looked amazed and it was a nice look on him. Pretty. Honest. Real.

  Keiji stepped towards him, slowly, because the man seemed almost in a daze, and pulled him lightly by the collar. Daishou went without resistance.

 - You look beautiful when you show your face. – It was nothing more than a whisper. It felt wrong, somehow, to speak louder in the aggressively heavy quiet.

 - And you are gorgeous. This… - Daishou touched his shoulder with just one fingertip and it was the softest, gentles touch he’d ever felt on his inked skin, raising the temperature and drying the air. – You are magnificent. How are you even real, it’s absolutely unfair…

\- I thought you didn’t want to talk… - And Keiji pulled him by the shirt again, just a little. Just to give him a hint, since he seemed to be staring without actually starting anything.

 - Why in such a rush ? We… - The other man walked closer, pressing into Keiji. – have the whole day ahead of us. – Keiji smiled, knowing that this time, it would be seen. Pulling away from Daishou, he turned and walked to the raised bed.

 Soft footsteps behind him, barely there, and then…rough hands around his waist caging him in. The other man was still not naked, the fabric a pleasant texture against his sensitive skin, but he wanted more. Trying to turn around, Keiji found himself pressed even harder and teeth dug in his shoulder. He recognised It for what it was – a warning. And an apology, a second later, when a tongue lapped a wet trail along the bite. Keiji sighed. Cool skin on his, strong fingers, those were all sensations he could see himself getting lost in. But not this time. He put one knee on the bed for leverage, took a hold of Daishou’s wrist and allowed himself to drop and turn, dragging the other man on top of him. And flipping them before he gathered his bearings.

  With his knees on the mattress on both sides of Daishou’s hips, back straight, Keiji looked down at the man laying in his bed.

 - Much better.

 

   Suguru was in so much trouble he couldn’t even begin to comprehend it. On his back, with the most beautiful man he’d ever met looking down at him, he knew he was fucked. In the low light, ink ran up Akaashi’s body and arms, and he was about to start drooling. Of course, it didn’t help the other man was taller than him, knew the layout of the environment and, apparently, had no intention of letting him take the lead. He felt like giving up too early would be simply a disappointment, but Akaashi had him pinned down.

 Leaning down, little smile still on his lips, Akaashi pressed his lips to his and then pushed some more, until Suguru had no other choice but to give up and let himself be ravished. Akaashi kissed like he was trying to devour him, pressing him in the mattress, with the sounds of their passion obscene in the quiet room. He felt a hand crawl up his hip and start on his shirt, but his mind was fogged. He realised what had happened when the other man’s both palms slid along his chest. And paused. Akaashi breather heavily by his ear and then pushed himself up.

 - I can honestly say I’m surprised. – Suguru grinned. It sounded like it had been a first. – Can I ?

  Suguru breathed out and nodded. He could feel his smile slip from his face but this was getting slightly uncomfortable. He just had to calm himself and it would be okay.

  Akaashi reached down and traced his chest with his fingertips. The touch was barely there, the other man had no nails to catch, and yet when he touched the silver bar on his left side, his entire body went tense. He could feel cool eyes on his face and the touch stilled, but Akaashi didn’t pull his hand away. He reached with his other hand and flicked lightly at his other nipple. Suguru couldn’t contain his moan, feeling his cheeks burn at the sound.

 - Gorgeous. – It was nothing more than a whisper, kissed at his throat, but Akaashi’s smooth fingers kept playing with his piercings while his mouth was driving him out of his mind. It was electrifying, it burnt through his system and he could feel the tension gathering in every muscle. This was going to be short and unsatisfying, at least for the other man. He couldn’t allow that.

  Burying his hand in Akaashi’s dark curls, he pulled him up to meet his eyes, and then pushed him down with his other hand, climbing on top. With his shirt open but still around his shoulders. Akaashi looked up at him, eyes shining, and Suguru returned the caress. The inked skin didn’t feel differently, he knew it wouldn’t, but the muted colours coming alive under his palm on slightly slick skin made him want to taste. So he did.

  Akaashi threw his head back with a sigh, giving Suguru all the permission he could want. Leaning forward, he licked a stripe down to trace the Sakura branch along his shoulder. Black lines, soft pink dots, sparks of green and red and silver, he could almost feel them under his lips, letting his hands road down a muscled chest and smooth skin. And down.

 Along the curling tail of a black cat, past twisting vines of ivy and a geometrical owl with bright eyes, he kissed and worshipped and took his time. He knew it would take him forever if he wanted to map it all, but right now it didn’t seem like a bad way to spend the rest of his life. And down…

Long fingers reached deep in his hair and as low on his back as possible, and then tried to pull him back up.

 - Come here… - So he did. Lips against his again, his head going foggy, eyes falling closed. And then he felt a hand slide under the waistband of his jeans. That woke him faster than ice water. Hands on Akaashi’s shoulders, he pushed himself up and away. Akaashi blinked at him. He opened his mouth…Well, probably not explain, because there was nothing to explain, but to say something, when the other man shook his head and pulled him back down for a kiss, hand going back north on his back.

  Deep kisses, hands on his chest and back, everything mixed together, getting Suguru more drunk that any alcohol, and when Akaashi’s fingers started playing with his piercing again, he lost it. Breath left his chest in a loud sigh and he slumped on top of the other man, feeling incapable of even opening his eyes. Of course, biology reminded him of itself when he felt the rather unpleasant sensation of fluid in his underwear. Ugh. Which reminded him…

 Barely managing to lift himself on his hands, Suguru looked down at where Akaashi lay, peaceful smile on his lips and light eyes twinkling.

 - How do you want me to…

 - Leave it. – That was not what he’d expected.

 - What do you mean ? I can…

 - Daishou. It’s fine.

 - It’s not fine, I can’t leave you…

 - You’re uncomfortable, and I am not pressuring you. – And then he tried to glare. Successfully, if he had to admit it, with his sharp features narrowed and the ghost of a smile completely gone. – I can take care  of it. Or not do anything. I am not twelve, I can handle my own body.

 Suguru rolled away and sat on the bed, turning his back to the other man. How was he going to get home with clothes that gross ? And how weird would it be to ask for the exact address to call a cab ? Shit. Talk about mistakes. Especially if the man really was a close friend of his future superiors. He’d fucked his new job up before even starting it. And this was supposed to be a new start. A clean slate. Too bad it had taken him only a few hours this time. Still, he had to ask, because it didn’t really make sense.

 - Then, what was that for ? If your right hand is so good ? – He didn’t wait for an answer, choosing to look for his coat somewhere in the hallway instead.

 - Is your question why I would choose a nice make out session with an extremely attractive man I would like to know better over masturbation ? – Suguru paused, back still to the other man. – Or did this answer it ?

 - You didn’t finish. – Now he turned. Akaashi, in a pair of loose sleep pants, was leaning on the doorframe, eyes clear and curious.

 - No. – A shrug. – Is there an issue with that ?

 - What’s the address here ? I need to call a taxi.

 - Hey. – He looked for his shoes. – Hey ! Daishou. – He stopped. – I promised lunch. Come on.

  He could just watch as Akaashi’s inked back disappeared behind another wall.

 - You really play the role of the “young master” well, don’t you ?

  The kitchen was just as new and extensive as everything else in the penthouse. He wasn’t poor by any means, but this was taking it several levels up.

 - What do you even do for living ? – Akaashi looked up from the drawer he’d been digging through.

 - I own casinos. Several. – That was…random.

 - Casinos ? – Akaashi just hummed while moving something from a box to a pan.

 - Started as a dealer in one of my father’s friends’ places. And now I am the owner of several.

 - And you have no yakuza connections. – Suguru knew his suspicion could be seen as offensive but something wasn’t adding up.

 - I never said that. – He what ? Judging by his tiny smile, he knew exactly what Suguru was thinking. – I just said I wasn’t yakuza. Now, my father, on the other hand… - He closed his eyes and exhaled. Akaashi was playing him, trying to see how far he’d go.

 - Your father is a henchman ?

 - My father is the boss. On this island.

 - You’re the son of the yakuza boss of the entire. Fucking. Hokkaido.

  Another hum that was way too close to agreement for Suguru’s peace of mind.

 - And your friends in the police ? – Because he had to ask and know where he was going.

 - My father keeps the place peaceful on his side, the police deals with everything else. It’s balance. Eggs ?

  His mouth was still hanging open, so all Suguru could do was nod. What had he gotten himself into ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos, comments and criticisms give me life, so keep them coming !

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like Washijou, not sure if anyone caught my delicate jab at him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know below what you think !


End file.
